


amnesia

by Summer_Story



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Some feels, Yes feels definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's head hits the pavement and all things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Čeština available: [Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814525) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> Just an idea. Hope you enjoy. Probably won't continue, but we'll see.

There is _pain_.

 

Palms feel slick and bruises are forming. There’s a ringing in his ears as he gets up stumblings.

 

( _Sherlock_!)

 

There’s another body, blood slowly pooling and staining the pavement. And the nurses aren’t letting him through despite his cries of ‘I’m a doctor’.

 

(He’s my _friend_!)

 

When they finally do, he feels for a pulse but there isn’t one and chides himself for being hopeful. ‘He’s dead’ sounds sadder from his lips then they should and he isn’t sure why. A gurney is rolled out  and the body is removed and a doctor comes and ushers him inside.

 

He had a concussion.

 

He can feel the dizziness of it affecting him.

  
  
  
  
  


A man with an umbrella visits.

 

(Are we here to see the queen?)

 

He asks questions.

 

John doesn’t understand.

 

And then the man is calling for doctors and there are test.

 

So.

 

_Many._

 

Test.

 

He stays with a kind elderly lady who keeps him company until she breaks into uncontrollable sobs and John takes her back to the flat she has downstairs.

 

The test come back finally.

 

Finally.

 

Amnesia....

 

Amnesia

 

amnesia

 

am

 

ne

 

sia....

 

John’s  canvas of memories, painted with pools and bombs and gigantic hounds and fairytales are gone.

  
He remembers nothing.


End file.
